Radiation Poisoning (Remake)
by Rexthedoge
Summary: Non Canon Humanity is nearly destroyed after the Great War, they pick themselves back up, and reach the Stars, but no matter where you are, War...War never changes.
1. Chapter 1

Well, i hated my first copy of Radiation poisoning,, this is a Remake of what i thought it should have been.

INSERT LINE HERE

2077-Oil fields run dry around the World, Uranium runs low, as does Coal, Nations around the world fire their Nuclear Arsenals at each other, resulting in mass extinctions and the near extinction of Humanity.

2277-Nicholas Johnson leaves Vault 101 after being run out by the Overseer and his Guards, He then searched for his Father who exited Vault 101 before him, starting at Megaton and ending at Rivet city, he finds his Father, and helps him with his work to bring water to the wastes, while attempting to flood the Project Purity control room with Radiation after its take over by the Enclave, Jame's son bursted into the room after throwing a grenade at the door, then shooting and killing the 3 Enclave personel inside, saving his Father Nicholas,Jame,Doctor Li and several others escape to the Citadel, Across the wastes the Hoover dam is fought over by the New California Republic and Caesers Legion

2278-The Brotherhood of Steel capture Project Purity back from the Enclave, the Brotherhood begins distributing Water throughout the Wasteland, with a few cooks tainting and distributing it.

July 23rd,2278-The Brotherhood of Steel begins massive assaults on the Super Mutants, eventually eradicating them from Little Lamplight and portions of Washington D.C

2281-Courier Six is shot in the Head by Benny, manager of the Tops Casino in New Vegas and Leader of the Chairmen, Benny is later skinned alive by the Courier, who used nothing but a Kitchen knife, and a Deathclaw Hand, He then escaped the Tops after cutting apart the Floors security, he then works for Mr. Robert House, they then come in during the 2nd battle of the Hoover Dam and take control from both Sides.

2284-The Brotherhood begins restoring the Capital wasteland to its Pre-War glory, repairing the Citadel's scrap walls with Make-Shift concrete that is Hastily and Poorly made, although the Concrete was improved in Quality over time, Meanwhile Nicholas is abducted by Aliens, after killing every "Green Bastard" on the Ship, he gives it to the Brotherhood for study and research, after some time the Brotherhood turns it into a Somewhat Space-Station, its Deathray is used to strike targets in Orbit and on Earth's Surface.

2285-The Courier leads expeditions into the Divide, Sierra Madre area,and Zion, all are Colonized and put under Houses rule by the End of the Year,After said expeditions the Courier waltzes into the Fort, and decapitates Caeser, Meanwhile the Brotherhood Establishes a Constitiutional Monarchy in the Capital Wasteland, whilst being Crowned, Elder Lyons has a Heart Attack and Passes away, His Daughter, Sarah Lyons gives her Inheritence of the Metaphorical Throne to The Lone Wanderer,Nicholas.

2294-The Brotherhood completes multiple Armor/Weapon Factories made in the once ruined Buildings of Washington D.C, Improving the Wastelands economy by small portions, the Factories exsistance causes the Brotherhood to create Government owned Mines and Farms on which Brahmin, Bighorners and several other animals are Raised for Meat, Milk, and Leather, the Mines for Raw materials

2300-Mr. House annexes Freeside and most of the Mojave, the Brotherhood in the area live only because they locked their door, and House did not feel like wasting the Resources and Time, House does the same thing the Brotherhood did,Growing Vegas's already Inflating economy.

2305-The Brotherhood owns the Capital Wasteland, and a New name is Drafted and used, the Capital Alliance is born, Meanwhile in the Mojave Houses city state is Attacked by the Legion, who declare War on Vegas merely to attempt to get land back, many in the Legion beleive their new Leader is insanely stupid.

2308-The Capital Alliance begins expanding West, Assimilating the Mideastern and Texan Brotherhood, and the old States of Ohio, Illinois,Tennasee, Missisipi,Georgia, and Pieces of Florida, all of which have Sparse Settlements, with the Exception of Illinois, the Brotherhood begins moving Construction materials and Workers to their new lands to Build.

2309-Brotherhood scribes and Nicholas hold a Meeting over a way to cure Super Mutants of their Sterile State, and general Stupitity, Nicholas then is attacked by a mutant injected with a Prototype virus the Scientists use, and high levels of Radiation after the Mutant forced him into a Highly radioactive Chamber in the Bunker the meeting was held in, he is Quarintined.

2310- Nicholas is let free, Scientists estimate the Virus and Radiation combo allowed Nicholas's cells to Regenerate at a Insane rate,causing his estimated Life-Span to sky-rocket.

2345-The Capital Alliance meets Caesers Legion, the Legion attacks the Alliances soldiers, but are Driven back west after a few months of Fighting the Power Armored and Combat Armored soldiers.

2346-Vegas and the Capital Alliance meet, they negotiate Trade and agree to help Each other destroy the Legion, they succeed not many weeks after.

2347-Vegas, the NCR, and the Capital Alliance all start growing South and North, the CA reaches and Claims alaska, They begin digging up T-51b Suits in Anchorage, and several old Canadian cities.

2348-The NCR, Vegas, and CA Unite into 3 States, all keeping their Names, They unite into a Country called The Unified States, the US Begins landing on foreign Shores, Vegas, NCR, and CA Technicians all work together using Alien technology to Get a large enough space-craft to Carry 100 men, and 100 women and a Colony in a Giant Ass box to Mars, and 34 GECKs for Terraforming.

2354-The project to get to Mars succedes as The USV Armstrong lands on Mars and establishes a Outpost on Mars, the same Engineers who worked on the Armstrong work to build Very Small craft to carry metals from Mars to Earth, and Vice versa, a Government for all of Earth and Human space is formed, the Unified Earth Colonies.

2356-75% of Earth is colonized, the rest is Uninhabitable and being Terraformed via GECKs

2360-All of the world is Colonized, and Civilization is mostly restored, as most Races and Ethnic groups survived in Government bunkers or other Underground instalations.

2365-Humanity colonizes Mercury after melting its Core to create a insanely strong Ozone layer and Magnetic field to sheild the Planet from the Sun, the same is done with Venus as both are Bombarded by GECKs.

2367-Pluto, Europa,Ceres,Titan,Io,and Galileo are all Terraformed and Colonized by the UEC

2380-Prothean archives are found on Mars, the UEC Prepares for full-scale war, they take some technology from the Archives, and destroy the rest.

2450-Humanity controls over 124 worlds, with a combined population of 56 billion across the Colonies.

2480-Humanity reverse Engineers several Zetan technologies, they discover Independent FTL, High powered Beam weapons, and Shields, and the Standerd issue Non-Armor defenses for a UEC Military ship is Kinetic Barrier generators, Shields, and Stasis Fields, those in order from Last layer to first layer, this is only Possible after the UEC researches insanely high-Powered He-3/Deutrium Nuclear Fission/Fusion reactors for Space-Craft.

2500-Humanity has a grand total of 2,600 ships, both Military and civilian, they range from 4-15 KM in length, due to the fact Humanity has gotten all of its knowledge about ship-building from the Zetans, who built mssive ships themselves, but little did Mankind know that Nicholas had single handedly destroyed the entire Zetan species, as the Zetan homeworld was scarred forever after a giant Civil war polluted the planet to the point where it became even more barren then Earth in 2078.

2560-Humanity nears a Relay the actually have to activate to jump further out into Space, due to the fact massive stellar intergerence disrupts their FTL, they meet small,Sleek craft during the Activation of the Relay.

INSERT LINE HERE

Well, i hope you enjoyed the Prolouge, and please for the love of whatever deighty you may/may not beleive in, do not post about the epicly large Craft the Humans have, the Zetans have some big stuff too, the Humans just... made it more Human like, by making it enormous and filled with guns. Reviews relating the Story (AND NOT THE SIZE OF HUMAN SHIPS) are greatly apreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, this is going to be a Filler chapter until i can write a proper First contact war Chapter, it Puts into Detail One out of several Human ship Classes, But before you ask "But what the hell do they look like!?" Well, all the Human ships look the same as their Alliance Counterparts in Mass Effect, Only Several KM in length.

OoOoOoOo

Brotherhood Class Dreadnought

Background:The first model of Dreadnought for the UEC, it still remains as the most heavily Armored and Armed class in the UEC Navy.

Weapons:2 Front facing Heavy Death Rays, Usually on Overcharge,56 Heavy Dual Plasma Sluggers,56 Heavy Beam lasers,340 Point Defense Weapons,2 Hull Mounted Magnetic Accelerators that Fire 5 Ton slugs at a rate of 4 per Minute while given large amounts of power

Defenses:4 Meter thick Titanium plates, in Addition to the Superstructures armor,4 Heavy Duty Stasis Field generators,4 Standard Shield Generators,5 Heavy Kinetic Barrier generators

Engines:2 Heavy FTL Cores,and 4 Light FTL Cores, and Heavy-duty Engines

Compliments:680 Crewman,450 Power Armored units,And 500 Marines

Length:10 Kilometers

Width:4 Kilometers

Maximum Speed:3/4 the speed of Light

Reactor units:4 Heavy Uranium Reactors,4 Heavy Duty Deutrium Reactors

Put into Service:2483

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Well, that was some Insight on the Awesome power of the UEC's ships, Hopefully i can get Chapter 2 out by Thursday/Friday. Review! 3 reviews isn't acceptable for me to have by now and i Read every single one review,So please! for my continued sanity! review! Anyway,See you next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Well, after 9001 days of waiting, here is Chapter 3! hope you Enjoy and please review the hell out of the story!-RTD

OoOoOoOoOoO

Captain John Hackett of the United Earth Colonies Navy sat in his chair aboard the Brotherhood Class Dreadnought _Alliance_, the Bridge filled with crewmen in their own chairs, typing in commands to several through various Holo-terminals, the ship was currently activating a giant Tuning fork, Hackett noticed something flicker to life besides his chair, a Holographic Brotherhood Soldier clad in T-51b armor

"Sir, i've succesfully activated the Relay" the Brotherhood looking A.I said

"Good, good moves us through it and keep the _Spirit of Death _and_ Citadel_ stay behind" said the gruff naval officer

"Sir there are several corvette and Frigate analouges nearby.. moving in on an intercept trajectory" the A.I reported, slight worry in his voice

"Arm Weapons, have the Citadel prime her FTL for Shanxi if she needs to warn the colony"

The A.I seemed to freeze for moment, then spoke up

"They are priming FTL engines now" the A.I said, as several Mass-driver rounds slammed into the ship

"Damage report!?" Hackett yelled loud enough for his Crew to hear over the explosions on the Stasis-Field

"Stasis Field is holding at 45%, Secondary and Tertiary shielding are up, Reactors are at safe temperatures" the Officer at the Damage control station said

"Have the Gunnery Officers aim at the la-" Hackett paused

"Have us spin around front Facing the Enemy" Hackett ordered

"Yessir" a Comms Officer said, on the View-screen the Citadel jumped out of the System at 145% the speed of light

The Massive ship turned to rear its Main Guns at the Enemy, before 2 Insanely powerful Beams of Energy shot out, moving with the front of a ship through the Enemy fleet with ease, Blue shields flaring up to stop something, but the Beam cut through them like Old World Swiss-cheese.

"Looks like we've made first contact" Hackett said, plotting a Course for Shanxi

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Fleet Master Dolan Venturius sat aboard his Ship, "Wrath of the Council" patrolling a Inactive Relay whenever 3 Insanely large ships Flew out of nowhere, and Began activating the Relay.

"My spirits.." One of the Bridge crew commented

"Put me in touch with the rest of the fleet" Venturius said to his Nearby comms officer

The officer wasted no time in doing so, getting Venturius a line in moments

After ensureing the line worked, Venturius began giving orders

"Fire Main Cannons onto them all!" Venturius said, slight Fear in his voice

The "Wrath of the Council" rocked, its Two Thanix cannons firing large beams of molten metal into the Enemy fleet, only to be blocked by some type of energy field, which also froze the slug, as it began floating off of the field

"What in the name of all that is Spiritual!?" said Fleet Master,in utter shock

The massive ship then spun around with great Speed for its size,And fired an Unholy beam of Energy that cut through Multiple of his Cruisers and 2 of the Fleets Dreadnoughts with ease, it then his the Wing of his Ship, and then all he knew was Darkness.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The Frigate "Citadel" had reached Shanxi orbit, and immediatly got a line to the Local Government

Captain Alex Smith began Speaking into his Comm

"There is an Alien threat near the Relay, it is Advised you call for UEC reinforcements immediatley and evacuate Civilians to Local Bunkers." he Said

"Thank you for the Advice, but we are already beginning evacuations" The Governor said

Then multiple FTL jumps were Detected,all too small to be UEC.

The large amount of Frigate and corvette analogues fired at a Large Station that served as Shanxi's capital, it exploded after multiple Shots, Stasis fields rising at the last minute, but a Minute too late.

The Governor was more then likely dead,as were countless military personnel and unacceptable Civilian losses.

The aliens had to Pay.

The Citadel reared its Teeth and fired every weapon it Had, evaporating 3 of the Enemy ships,But then the Giant fleet fired at the Citadel, instantly smashing its Stasis-Fields and demolishing the Superstructure, The Citadel was done for.

OoOoOoOoOoO

On the Ground John Johnson Ran to the Militia House to arm Himself, Alien soldiers were pouring into the City Via Strange shuttles,he Ran into the Small entryway to a Bunker that served as the Militia's main base, he ran to the Concrete armory, Grabbing a AE-19 Automatic laser Weapon and a Suit of heavy Combat Armor, But he heard large, Heavy footsteps coming from outside the room, he dashed to the Mesh date to the Armory and sealed it shut Via-Locks and Slide Down bulkheads, but after a few moments a Blue flame began cutting through the Outlines of the Gate and Bulkheads, eventually Cutting through, the doors Slammed down and in came 3 Bird-Reptile crossovers carrying strange looking rifles, John Silently aimed his Rifle and fired Beams through all of the Aliens, all 3 slumped to the ground, large burns in the back of their armor pieces,one was crawling towards an Arms locker, and spoke some strange, Guttural language John couldn't interpret, John then fired a Burst into the Aliens back and went to the Bunkers Reactor, and Began the Overload sequence, He then dashed out of the Bunker, Thousands of Civilians around him, he began directing Civilians after he found a Microphone near a dead Police officer, Aliens closing on his Position, he went to the back of the Civilian horde and crouched, and aimed down the High-Tech scope of his Rifle, and fired several laser Bursts down the dark City Street, into several Aliens, 4 of which never got back up, the other 2 he hit crawled, but after a few moments slumped over, Dead.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Well, i hope that was Satisfactory, anyway as always Review the story! all are welcome, Except people bitching about the size of human ships..-RTD


End file.
